The present invention relates to portable telescoping tripods or similar support stands such as may be used for supporting worklights or the like.
Portable worklights are found in a variety of settings such as construction sites, industrial plants, automotive and auto body repair shops, artist and photographic studios, and around the home for do-it-yourself projects. These lights are often used with a separate upright stand such as a telescoping tripod for adjusting the height off the ground or work surface. In keeping with common usage, such telescoping support structures may generally be referred to herein a; “tripods” and no limitation specifically to a three-legged structure is intended. In the conventional tripod a telescoping section is held in place by a surrounding threaded grip mechanism that is tightened down onto the extendable piece by turning the grip handle about its central axis.